11 sposobów
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: 11 sposobów na zapoznanie najbliższych z twoim sekretnym zanpakutou...


Dedykowane tym, co kochają Oddział Jedenasty i pawie, i nie-łyse łby, i kapitanów, którzy mają oka jak Masamune. Znaczy, nie mają. Dedykowane tym, co docenią udział pewnego poetycznego porucznika. Dedykowane tym, co docenią serduszka. Ale czy ktoś poza mną je doceni...?

**11 SPOSOBÓW NA ZAPOZNANIE SWOICH NAJBLIŻSZYCH Z TWOIM ZANPAKUTOU**

doradza: Ayasegawa Yumichika.

**Wprost i bez ogródek, czyli jak to robi Oddział Jedenasty.**

- Ikkaku, chodź ze mną do lasu.

- Eeee? Znowu się chcesz w leśnych sadzawkach kąpać? Myślałem, że w tym miesiącu masz fazę na maseczki z jarzyn...

- Cytrusy to nie jarzyny, ignorancie rolniczy. Idziemy do lasu! Już!

- Eee... I co tam będziemy robić? Ani hollowów, ani chłopaków...

- To już nie lubisz dziewczyn...? Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Ikkaku.

- A ja się po tobie nie spodziewałem, że będziesz mnie ciągnął w krzaki!

- Haaa, nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele się po mnie nie spodziewasz...

- Eee?

- A chodźże już!

poszli do lasu

są w lesie

- Ikkaku. Dziś ci powiem coś ważnego.

- Eee?

- Zamierzam pokazać ci prawdziwe oblicze mojego pawia!

- COOOOO?

- Więc, Ikkaku, chodzi o to, że...

- ALE JA NIE CHCĘ!

- Ależ, Ikkaku...

- MOWY NIE MA!

- Ikkaku!

- WYNOSZĘ SIĘ STĄD!

nieco później, w siedzibie Oddziału

- Ayasegawa! Czemu u diabła Madarame chowa się w łaźni pod ręcznikami i nie chce wyjść? Znowu żeś go próbował gwałcić?

- Nigdy go nie próbowałem gwałcić, kapitanie! Jak Yachiru kocham, że nigdy! Chciałem się tylko przed nim... Otworzyć!

- Uuu żesz, to jeszcze gorsze...

- Ależ, kapitanie!

- Ty mu takich rzeczy nie rób. Ty w ogóle takich rzeczy nie rób, pięknisiu. Jasne?

- Jak każesz, kapitanie...

**Metoda szokowa, czyli atak znienacka**

czai się za rogiem

wyskakuje zza rogu

- SAKIKURUE, RURI'IRO KUJAKU!

- Aaaa!

- Co to za jakieś coś cholerne?

- Kira! Coś ci włazi w rękaw!

- Hisagi-sempai! Ratuj się!

- Ono świeci!

- Duch!

- Jaki duch, to jakieś macki!

- Kalmar!

- Zgłupiałeś? Kalmar i macki? Kalmar nie ma macek!

- To mnie ugryzło! Ej, to mnie ugryzło!

- Wampir!

- Wampir z mackami? To cholerstwo nie gryzie, ono ssie!

- Mackowampir!

- Co za różnica, niech ktoś to wreszcie zabije!

- Tego jest więcej niż nas...

- Ale my jesteśmy dumą Gotei! Nie będzie nas ssała żadna macka!

- Ale, Abarai! Jedna cię ssa z tyłu!

- Już ja ją...!

- AAAA! AAAAAA!

- Rangiku? Co z tobą? Uuuuuch, do diaska z tym pieroństwem! Skąd to wyłazi? Rangiku! Co się dzieje?

- Skubnęło mnie!

- E... I co z tego?

- No, bo tu mu takie coś wyrosło...?

- To wypuszcza kwiatki! Ej, to wypuszcza kwiatki!

- Jak ja bym skubnął Rangiku, to też bym... AAAUĆ! Zróbcie coś z tym draństwem!

- To na pewno sprawka Oddziału Dwunastego!

- To na pewno sprawka Aizena!

- To na pewno przyszło tu za Kurosakim!

- To ma coraz więcej kwiatów! Piękne...

- Kira, ty nie pisz o tym wierszy, zabij to!

- Muszę...?

- Eeeej! Chłopaki! Może to hollow?

- Hollow...?

- Hollow?

- Hollow!

- Aaaa, hollow!

- HOLLOOOOOW!

- Bić hollowa!

dużo, dużo później

- Ayasegawa! Do raportu!

- Tak jest, kapitanie?

- Co to za awantura, którą mi zawracają głowę?

- A, taka tam przeciętna draka, kapitanie... Nic pięknego.

- Jaaasne. Czworo poruczników w szpitalu bez przytomności, dwóch w gipsie, Madarame na wyciągu, pół Seireitei cuchnie demonią magią, a Kira wydaje nowy tomik wierszy!

- No wie pan, kapitanie... Wpadli na mnie całą bandą, krzyknęli, że jestem hollowem i że trzeba mnie zbić! A w dodatku, skądkolwiek wracali, byli tam beze mnie!

- Taaa, Ayasegawa, to faktycznie, jak na ciebie, przeciętna draka...

- Ha.

- Spadaj. I nie zapomnij wyciągnąć Madarame ze szpitala przed nocą, bo będzie miał koszmary.

- Uratuję go, kapitanie!

- Spadaj już... I przewietrz tu porządnie. Ta demonia magia cholernie drażni mnie w nos...

**3. Skorzystaj z usług pośrednika.**

- Madarame san-seki?

- A, czołem, Hisagi. Co cię tu sprowadza? Zwykle o tej porze masz równocześnie pisanie raportów, kontrolę umundurowania w Oddziale i dyżur przy telefonie w wydawnictwie. Siłą cię trzeba na treningi wyciągać!

- Tym razem musiałem przyjść, żeby z tobą poważnie porozmawiać, Madarame-san.

- Codziennie ze mną przecież rozmawiasz? O, wczoraj ze mną rozmawiałeś.

- Wczoraj... Nie byłem całkiem sobą.

- Wyglądałeś zupełnie tak samo, jak zawsze.

- Tylko byłem o kilka bukłaków bardziej pijany?

- Oj tam, wielkie rzeczy. W każdym razie, wyglądałeś tak samo jak zawsze, kiedy jesteś upity w trzy odwłoki. O czym chcesz gadać? Mam nikomu nie mówić, że mi deklamowałeś wiersze Kiry w kibelku?

- Na pewno nie deklamowałem! W kibelku? Co ja robiłem z tobą w kibelku? A przede wszystkim, co ty robiłeś ze mną w kibelku?

- Ja tam załatwiałem naturalne potrzeby, a ty deklamowałeś wiersze. Czy one Kiry, czy nie Kiry, to już się nie znam. Kira w tym czasie leżał pod łokciem Rangiku i omawiał z nią zalety ciąży mnogiej, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że się wieczorek poezji zaczął. Ale i tak nie zmieściłby się z nami w kabinie.

- W kabinie! Byliśmy w jednej kabinie!

- Bywaliśmy razem w gorszych miejscach, Shuu, nie panikuj. To przynajmniej była pachnąca, wypucowana na błysk łazieneczka w Oddziale Dziesiątym. Nawet Yumi by nie grymasił, pięciogwiazdkowy kibel! Papier toaletowy w stokrotki!

- Nagietki...

- Haaa, coś jednak pamiętasz!

- W Oddziale Dziesiątym zawsze jest papier toaletowy w nagietki... Rangiku-chan i Kira-kun robią razem zamówienia...

- No nie mów?

- Raz im dział zaopatrzenia przysłał przez pomyłkę pieluchy dla średnich niemowląt... Też w nagietki...

- Hehehe, dobre! Hitsugaya pewnie był zachwycony. Ale, jak mają takie wpadki, to nic dziwnego, że im ciąże mnogie w głowie.

- Hitsugaya-taichou kierownikowi zaopatrzeniowców ściany żołądka oszronił za te pieluchy... Ale ja nie o tym chciałem!

- A o czym?

- No, bo właśnie ja... To znaczy, Ayasegawa-san... To znaczy, my... Eee...

- Po tych wczorajszych ciążach Rangiku nic mnie już nie ruszy. Chyba, że i wy jesteście w ciąży?

- MADARAME-SAN!

- Daj spokój, Shuu. Tego mi nie wmówisz. Guzik. Wytrzeźwiałem już od wczoraj, zapomniałeś?

- Nie, nie, to nie tak, wcale nie tak! Po prostu Ayasegawa-san... On... Uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jak ja ci to powiem, o...

- Akurat. Tratatata. I ciąża mnoga, terefere. I jak niby ty mi to powiesz, to ja się na to nabiorę? Otóż, nie nabiorę się. Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo, o. To kiepski dowcip, tak w ogóle. Co Yumichice do łba strzeliło? Przecież to nawet nie jest śmieszne. Jakby z Rangiku był w ciąży, albo z Hinamori, to by na mnie zrobiło wrażenie. Ale z tobą? Jak cię w ogóle namówił, żebyś się tak wygłupił? Przegrałeś jakiś zakład, kiedy nie patrzyłem?

- Ale, Madarame-san! Ja nic jeszcze nawet nie powiedziałem!

- Nie gadaj głupot, tyle ci powiem. O co wam poszło? Musisz teraz leźć do wszystkich Oddziałów i opowiadać, że jesteś w ciąży? Do Szóstego lepiej nie idź, Renji wziął urlop na kacowe i będzie tam tylko Kuchiki. Może nie zrozumieć żartu. Do cholery, nawet ja nie rozumiem!

- Ale, Ikkaku-san...

- Nie honoryfikuj mi, Shuu, ile się znamy? Powiedz Yumichice, żeby wracał mi pomóc w przebieżce nowicjuszy, a nie wymyślał takie durnoty. Ciąża, też coś.

- Ale ja nie o tym...

- Idź się czymś zajmij, co? Ja mam treningi na głowie. Czasem tu coś działamy, wiesz! To jest Oddział, a nie stodoła! Tak raz w tygodniu przynajmniej...

- Normalnie szok...

- Zabieraj swoją ciążę i spływaj, Shuu. Na wieczór zwalczę kaca, to będę reagował na kiepskie żarty.

- Do zobaczenia, Madarame san-seki...

niedługo później, tuż za płotem

- W CIĄŻY?

- Wybacz, Ayasegawa-san, ale zafiksował się na tej ciąży i nic do niego nie docierało... Nie miałem mu jak powiedzieć.

- Ale ja? W ciąży? Skąd mu to do głowy przyszło? Czy ja utyłem? Shuuhei! Powiedz mi prawdę! Utyłem?

- A dajcie wy mi wszyscy święty spokój...

**Metoda na „powiem ci sekret".**

- Ikkaku... Potrzebuję porady.

- Tak, tak, pasują te odcienie pierza, czy co to tam wtykasz.

- PIÓRA, ty pierwotniaku!

- No.

- Skup się, Ikkaku. Mamy problem.

- Wetknąłeś sobie nie w tą dziurkę...?

- Odpalantuj się od moich piór! Mamy inny problem. Moralno-egzystencjalny.

- Eeee... E?

- Wyobraź sobie Ikkaku, tak teoretycznie, oczywiście, że ktoś z twoich znajomych ma sekret.

- Moi znajomi mają kupę sekretów. Zdziwiłbyś się! Mam na przykład takiego kumpla, co sobie brwi farbuje, o.

- KOLORYZUJE! To nie jest żadne farbowanie! I miałeś nikomu nie mówić!

- Tobie też nie mogę? Przecież ja ci wszystko mówię!

- Ale nikomu innemu nie powiedziałeś?

- Przyłożę ci, jak Yachiru kocham, że ci przywalę. Tak, jasne, przez radio Stowarzyszenia Kobiet ogłosiłem, że Yumichika farbuje brwi co drugi wtorek.

- Przywalę ci. Jak Yachiru kocham, że ci przyłożę. KOLORYZUJE! Ko-lo-ry-zu-je!

- Jedna pstrokacizna, głupoty. Nie rozpowiadam twoich sekretów, kretynie!

- Wiem, że nie rozpowiadasz, kretynie, bo bym ci ich nie zdradzał! Kretynie!

- To o co ci chodzi? Kretynie!

- O nic! Zdenerwowałeś mnie! Możemy już nie gadać o moich sekretach?

- Proszę bardzo!

**Głos w twojej głowie, czyli Zanpakutou prawdę ci powie.**

- Ruri'iro Kujaku, odezwij się do mnie... To ja, twój shinigami...

Cisza.

- Jesteś tam jeszcze?

Cisza.

- Nie dąsaj się, głuptasie. Pogadamy?

Cisza.

- Nooo, kto jest najpiękniejszym zanpakutou w Trzynastu Oddziałach? Kto przyjdzie ze mną porozmawiać?

Cisza.

- Zaczynam czuć się głupio, myśląc do samego siebie takie rzeczy... Nie wmówisz mi, że masz tam ciekawsze towarzystwo!

Cisza.

- No, odezwijże się wreszcie! Potrzebuję tylko jednej malutkiej przysługi!

Cisza.

- Kuuuujakuuuu... Posłuchaj Yumichiki... Pójdziesz do Houzukimaru i opowiesz mu o sobie. Całą prawdę o sobie. Bez osłonek. No? Będziesz cacy zanpakutou i zrobisz, o co cię proszę? A ślicznie proszę! No popatrz, jak pięknie proszę. Chyba wyjdziesz popatrzeć na mnie, co?

Cisza.

- Kujaku, ty twardogłowy mule!

Cisza.

- Dajże już spokój... Opowiedz Houzukimaru co trzeba i upewnij się, że Ikkaku się o tym dowie. I wszystko będzie pięknie! Zrobisz to dla mnie?

Cisza.

- Zrób to dla siebie, tępy sierpie! Jak już prawda wyjdzie na jaw, będę mógł cię wypuszczać! Przy ludziach!

Cisza.

- Ruri'iro Kujaku, jesteś zakałą Trzynastu Oddziałów. Jesteś skazą na moim pięknie. WKURZASZ MNIE!

Cisza.

- Pomaluję ci rękojeść na wisteriowo, ty bezużyteczny ośle!

Cisza.

- I kogo ja oszukuję? Nie nosiłbym miecza z wisteriową rękojeścią. A, szlag niech to wszystko trafi. Myślę do siebie coraz dziwniejsze rzeczy. Niepiękne to, niepiękne.

Cisza.

**Powaga słowa pisanego, czyli metoda biurokratyczna.**

- Witaj, Zaraki-taichou. Może herbaty...?

- Daruj sobie, Ukitake. Po coś mnie tu ściągnął? Nie na herbatę przecież?

- A, nie, niezupełnie. Jak by to... Może zjesz czekoladkę?

- A może nie zjem? Co jest grane? Chciałeś zaprosić Hitsugayę i pomyliłeś adresata na motylku?

- O ciebie mi chodziło, Zaraki-taichou, na pewno o ciebie... No cóż, pewnie nie ma sensu tego przeciągać. Widzisz, chodzi o raporty z ostatniej misji.

- Znooooowu ten chłam... Cholera, Ukitake, po to mnie tu ciągnąłeś? Pogonię chłopaków, napiszą co tam trzeba i przyślemy ci to jakoś... W tym miesiącu? Zadowolony jesteś?

- Nie o to chodzi... Ayasegawa go-seki napisał już te raporty, i to w trzynastu egzemplarzach...

- I jeszcze zdążył sobie nowe rękawki obstalować! A ledwo wczoraj wieczorem wróciliśmy! Normalnie przy tym dzieciaku mi ręce opadają. Ale skoro raporty napisane, to czego się czepiasz, hę?

- No właśnie, Zaraki-taichou... Całe szczęście, że je wziąłem do sprawdzenia, zanim każdy Oddział dostał egzemplarz... Zdaje się, że Ayasegawa go-seki trochę sobie... Pofolgował... przy pisaniu sprawozdania.

- Eeeee? Że niby jak?

- Puścił wodze fantazji, powiedzmy.

- Co ty bredzisz, Ukitake? Liczbę hollowów pomylił? Było ich tam w cholerę, ale na porządną rozgrzewkę o cholerę za mało. I możesz mnie zacytować! Te małe stadka, parę menosów grande, reszta to zwykłe bydło, do niczego się to nie nadaje, ani się rozgrzać nie zdążę, a już nie ma czego siekać.

- Wierzę ci, wierzę... Ale nie, Ayasegawa-san zawsze podaje dokładne liczby, Bóg jeden wie, jakim cudem... Widziałem, jak wasz Oddział walczy, mało tam jest czasu na arytmetykę. Może ma kalkulator w oczach...

- W oczach, to on ma te... no...

- Pióra...?

- Nie te przecież!

- Kurwiki...

- Hehehehe, dobre. Ale lepiej mu tego nie powtarzaj, Ukitake. Nasz Yumichika ma szacunek dla haori, ale nie aż taki. W końcu jest nasz.

- Yhm... Więc mu nie powiem, że ma w oczach kurwiki. Zresztą, chyba nie ma...?

- Nie, nie, te inne ma.

- Błyski...?

- O, takie, tylko inne.

- Hmmm... Iskierki?

- Niee... O, już mam. Mi-go-tnię-cia. To właśnie ma. Tak. Ha.

- A-aha.

- No. To czegoś chciał właściwie ode mnie, Ukitake?

- Te nieszczęsne sprawozdania...

- Co im brakuje, do cholery? Są napisane! Nie można o nich zapomnieć?

- Och, chciałbym... Taka lektura może się przyśnić... Nic im nie brakuje, wprost przeciwnie, są trochę zanadto... rozbudowane.

- Że co?

- Trochę jakby... Cóż... W istocie rzeczy... Przekoloryzowane?

- Eeeeee?

- Duby smalone napisał ten twój oficer!

- Trzynaście egzemplarzy sprawozdania i niby tylko po to, żeby brednie popisać? To niepodobne do niego. Pokaż no to!

- Ależ proszę. Proszę. Podkreśliłem ciekawsze fragmenty...

- Hollow to, hollow tamto, taaak... Kapitan... Ciosem na odlew... Hehehe, to było niezłe... Trzeci oficer Madarame... Kto? A, prawda, Ikkaku... Hollow, hollow, hollow... Piąty oficer Ayasegawa, osaczony w wąwozie... MACKI?

- Czytaj dalej, Zaraki-taichou. Potem jest już tylko ciekawiej...

- Nastąpiło wyssanie hollowa pod względem reiatsu... Jakie wyssanie? Macka zgrubiała, z wolna wypuszczając dorodny pąk... Co to za pieprzenie?

- Ty byłeś na tej misji, Zaraki-taichou... Nie przypominasz sobie takich scen?

- Piąty oficer Ayasegawa wessał się w kwiat za pomocą zębów i skonsumował zmagazynowane reiatsu? Ukitake, tyś to sam napisał. Razem z twoim niedogolonym kolesiem. Nikt w moim Oddziale nie wytworzyłby takiego bełkotu!

- Ayasegawa go-seki jest zdolny do wszystkiego, jak widać...

- Tak, tak, i jeszcze wypuszcza macki z uszu i dusi nimi hollowy. I wszystko to za moimi plecami. I obrasta białym kwieciem nagrobnym, jasne.

- Ono tam było opisane jako lazurowe...

- Pieprzę to, co tam było napisane! Idę stuknąć Ayasegawę w łeb. Zaraz mu przejdą te fantazje twórcze. Zanpakutou roztoczyło łagodną poświatę o barwie lazuru, obejmując uściskiem pnączowatych macek znieruchomiałą grupę hollowów. Tak, oczywiście, tak było. Jasne. Tak Ayasegawie nastukam, że tydzień będzie szukał tych swoich piórek! Szlag!

- Może jednak zjesz czekolady, Zaraki-taichou?

- A, dawaj...

nieco później w Oddziale Jedenastym

- I żeby mi to było tym razem bez żadnych ozdobników! Jasne?

- Tak jest, kapitanie...

- Żebym o żadnych mackach już nie słyszał, jasne?

- Tak jest, kapitanie...

- Jak zobaczę jeden taki kwiatek w tym raporcie, będą szukać twoich zwłok w katakumbach Kuchikich!

- Tak jest, kapitanie...

- No!

**Po poradę do wyższego rangą.**

**wersja a) Oddział Drugi doradza.**

- Cokolwiek chcesz mu powiedzieć, zwiąż go, przywiąż do drzewa i wyłóż mu to prosto w twarz. Nie będzie mógł udawać, że nie słyszał.

- Zacznie się drzeć, że go gwałcą i zagłuszy mnie... Zawsze to robi.

- Naprawdę? Muszę częściej odwiedzać wasz Oddział, Ayasegawa. Opowiedz mi o tym!

- ...

**wersja b) Oddział Trzeci doradza**.

- Bądź z nim szczery. To najważniejsze. Niczego nie ukrywaj.

- Ja właśnie chętnie bym odkrył...

- Oj, ale to czasem, Ayasegawa-san, czasem lepiej niczego nie mówić. Prawda bywa zbyt bolesna...

- Toś mi pomógł, Kira. Normalnie mnie wsparłeś że hej.

**wersja c) Oddział Czwarty doradza.**

- Sekrety są niezdrowe, Ayasegawa-san... Bardzo niezdrowe. Zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach.

- Właśnie chcę ujawnić ten sekret przed Ikkaku...

- To zróbmy tak: ty pójdziesz teraz i powiesz mu wprost, o co chodzi.

- Ale, pani kapitan...

- Po prostu pójdziesz i mu powiesz.

- ... Powiem?

- A ja odczekam pół godziny i przyjdę pozbierać to, co po was obu zostanie. Tydzień w izbie chorych i będziecie jak nowi. I bez sekretów.

- Tydzień...

- Na tyle oszacowałam nieuchronne uszkodzenia ciała po takiej rozmowie...?

- Jak tak teraz myślę, to Ikkaku mi prędzej wybaczy sekrety, niż tydzień w izbie chorych... Bez urazy, pani kapitan.

- Och, Ayasegawa-san... Ale sekrety są naprawdę bardzo niezdrowe...

- Czyżby? Ja to jednak muszę przemyśleć. Tak, powinienem to przemyśleć.

- Zapytaj innych o zdanie. O, Hanatarou przyszedł, to dobry chłopiec, pomoże ci. Hanatarou!

- Taaaak, pani ka-kapitan?

- Wyobraźmy sobie, że chcesz porozmawiać z Trzecim Oficerem Madarame...

- NIEEEEEE! Błagam! Nie! Tylko nie to! Nie Madarame san-seki! Błagam! Czy muszę?

- Zostawmy to może, Unohana-taichou... Ja już sobie pójdę...

- Powodzenia, Ayasegawa-san...

**wersja d) Oddział Szósty doradza**.

- Rozrysuj mu to, oficerze Ayasegawa.

- ... Hm.

- Tym sposobem nawet Madarame san-seki zrozumie, co masz na myśli. Co by to nie było, profesjonalnie sporządzony szkic sytuacyjny wyjaśni każdą sprawę. O, proszę, masz tu jako przykład szkic harmonogramu, jaki sporządzam co rano dla porucznika Abarai.

- ... Hm.

- Sam widzisz, że to niezawodna metoda.

- Imponujące... Tutaj króliczek pływa...?

- To porucznik Abarai. I bierze kąpiel. Doprawdy, Ayasegawa go-seki, nawet interpretacji szkiców sytuacyjnych trzeba was uczyć?

- A-aha, więc tu Renji bierze kąpiel, a tu wyprowadza małe króliczki na spacer... Znaczy, ma trening z kadetami, rozumiem, oczywiście. A tu Renji przy biurku, a tu Renji ma sjestę. Wspaniały harmonogram, tak. Czy to... Serduszka?

- Z całą pewnością nie!

- Ach. Więc nie serduszka.

- Oficerze Ayasegawa, oddaj natychmiast harmonogram mojego porucznika. Nie będziesz go na moich oczach nadinterpretował. Nie było żadnych serduszek. Żadnych serduszek!

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Dziękuję, Kuchiki-taichou. Rozrysować...

- Żadnych serduszek!

- Nie, nie, Ikkaku źle by zrozumiał serduszka. Ale pomyślę o rozrysowaniu... Do widzenia.

**Wersja e) Oddział Ósmy doradza.**

- Hmmm... Trudne pytania mi zadajesz, Ayasegawa-san...

- Wybacz, Kyoraku-taichou.

- Ależ nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi... Czasem trzeba się zmierzyć z trudnymi problemami... Ale zrobimy to po mojemu, dobrze?

- Oczywiście, Kyoraku-taichou.

- Położymy się na plecach... O tutaj, w cieniu, tu będzie dobrze. Weźmiemy sobie bukłaczek, gdyby nam w gardle zaschło... I przemyślimy to sobie.

- A... ach tak?

- Tak właśnie zrobimy. Tylko się nie wierć, Ayasegawa-san. To poważny problem, trzeba go przemyśleć bardzo głęboko.

pod wieczór

- Już idziesz, Ayasegawa-san? Wymyśliłeś coś?

- Nie bardzo, kapitanie...

- No to wróć jutro rano. Jutro na pewno coś wymyślimy.

- Jassssne...

**Wersja f) Oddział Dziesiąty doradza**

- Nie zawracaj mi głowy bzdurami, Ayasegawa! Ja tu pracuję! Mój porucznik, oczywiście, szlaja się po barach! Wszystkie raporty na mojej głowie!

- Przykro mi, Hitsugaya-taichou...

- Powinno ci być przykro! Wczoraj upiliście Matsumoto! Przedwczoraj upiliście Matsumoto! I przed-przedwczoraj!

- O nie, wtedy to ona nas upiła...

- Też coś. Znikaj stąd, nie przeszkadzaj mi. Nie znam się na takich rzeczach. Jak nie wiesz, jak się dogadać ze swoim kumplem, zapytaj Matsumoto. Już ona się umie z każdym dogadać, zwłaszcza przy czarce sake.

- Dziękuję, Hitsugaya-taichou...

- Precz!

**Wersja g) Oddział Jedenasty doradza**.

- Znaczy, że chcesz coś powiedzieć Ikkaku, ale nie wiesz jak?

- Dokładnie, kapitanie.

- No, to koniec. Nie da rady. Kompletne dno. Nie do zrobienia.

- Ale, jak to? Pan to mówi, kapitanie?

- Ja to mówię.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Rusz głową, Ayasegawa. Ty nie wiesz, jak mu to powiedzieć. Ty! Nie wiesz! No to jak nawet ty nie wiesz, jak to coś powiedzieć Ikkaku, to już nikt nigdy nie będzie wiedział.

- O, szlag.

- No.

**Wersja h) Oddział Trzynasty doradza**.

- Och, Ayasegawa-san... Może przy herbacie i czekoladkach...?

- Żeby Ikkaku po takim wstępie pomyślał, że mam suchoty i zaraz umrę?

- No, popatrz... Nie pomyślałem o tym... To dlatego Shunsui te czterysta lat temu dostał takiego ataku histerii? No, ale właściwie to dokładnie o to chodziło...

- Wierz mi, kapitanie, w tym wypadku herbata i czekolada się nie sprawdzą...

- Czekolada zawsze się sprawdza...

- Hm.

**Alkohol rozwiązuje języki**

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Heheheeeeee... I wtedy ten hollow siknął krwią...

- Madarame-kun, hollowy tego nie robią.

- Co ty mi tu pierniczysz, Kira?

- Prawdę mówię... Hollowy są... Inaczej skonstruowane.

- Że niby co? Nie sikają? Każdy sika!

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Ale hollowy...

- Że niby co? Pęcherzy nie mają? Albo tych innych narzędzi?

- Oj, narzędzia to one mają...

- Cicho, Rangiku! Inne narzędzia.

- Znaczy, które?

- Eee... Nerki, o. Nerki. Nerkami się sika.

- Jak ty się dobrze znasz na anatomii hollowa, Ikkaku...

- Iiiiiiikkaku...

- Ha, a cóżeś ty myślał, Shuu? Ja się znam na anatomii wszystkiego! Trzeba wiedzieć, od którego miejsca anatomii zacząć odcinać, nie?

- Więc, hollowy mają nerki i sikają ci krwią, Madarame-kun?

- Nic mi nie sika! Same sobie sikały! Co ci tak to sikanie przeszkadza, Kira?

- Bo hollowy są inaczej skonstruowane...?

- Iiiiiiiikkaku...

- Ale dlaczego?

- Takie się już urodziły, jak sądzę...

- Nie to dlaczego! Dlaczego ty się czepiasz sikania? To jakiś, tego, bunt? Przeciwko sikaniu?

- Ja nie o sikaniu, tylko o hollowach, Madarame-kun...

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- A o czym?

- Ayasegawa-kun próbuje ci coś powiedzieć od pół godziny...?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, Kira! Mów natychmiast, czemuś się tak uczepił.

- Ale Ayasegawa-kun naprawdę próbuje ci coś powiedzieć...

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Pieprzenie. Gdyby chciał mi coś nagadać, zabrałby się za to, jak jeszcze obaj byliśmy trzeźwi!

- On ci coś próbuje powiedzieć odkąd przyszliście... Jeszcze przed pierwszą butelką próbował. I po trzecim bukłaku nadal próbuje, bo Ayasegawa-kun taki jest wytrwały.

- Dam ja ci taką wytrwałość, Kira! Yumi, masz tu czwarty bukłak, ale tylko pół jest dla ciebie, ja też muszę coś jeszcze wypić, żeby mieć siłę na te hollowy, o których Kira opowiada brednie.

- Ale to ty opowiadałeś brednie, Madarame-kun... Hollowy nie sikają krwią!

- BO CO?

- Bo nie mają krwi...?

- ... Hm.

- Kira...

- Tak, Hisagi-kun?

- Ty za mądry jesteś na tyle butelek. Chodź, wypij jeszcze.

- O, dobry pomysł. Yumi, oddawaj bukłak. Hollowy nie mają krwi, też coś. Może tamten ektoplazmą sikał?

- To już bardziej prawdopodobne...

- BŁEEEE! Siki z plazmy!

- Wolałabyś z krwi, Rangiku-chan? A plazma hollowa podobno doskonale robi na cerę...

- Naprawdę? Opowiedz mi o tym!

- Może po następnej butelce.

- Butelka! Yumi, oddawaj bukłak!

- Iiiiiiiiikkaku...

- Yumi, do cholery. Co z tobą?

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Upiłeś Ayasegawę, Madarame-kun.

- Kira, ty dziś naprawdę masz jakieś dziwne pomysły. Hollowy ci sikają, Yumi się upija...

- Tobie sikały, nie mnie. Sam to mówiłeś. A Ayasegawa-kun jest pijany w gadające zwłoki.

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Nic mi nie sika! A Yumi nigdy się nie upija aż tak, żeby leżeć wzdłuż oparcia i jęczeć!

- Iiiiikkaku...

- To właśnie robi, Madarame-kun. Bardzo wdzięcznie to robi, aż podziw bierze. To subtelne przegięcie szyi... Cieszmy się, że nie sika krwią, to byłoby... Nieeleganckie. Wstydziłby się później. I zabiłby świadków. A tobie na pewno nie sikał krwią żaden hollow, mówiłem to od początku.

- Ale Yumi nigdy nie... Yumi! Yumichika, do cholery!

- Iiiiikkaku...

- O rzesz. On się upił! Upił się w trzy hollowy! I zwisa tu z oparcia i jęczy!

- Iiiiikkaku...

- O Stworzycielu, chroń nas i naszego porucznika.

- Ikkaku, ty... Ty się modlisz?

- On się modli!

- Ja się go boję.

- Ikkaku! Natychmiast się nie módl!

- O Stworzycielu, chroń nas i naszego porucznika...

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Co ci odbiło, Madarame?

- Yumichika się upił.

- A ty się nawróciłeś z tego powodu?

- Yumi się nigdy nie upija aż tak. Jak się upija aż tak, to znaczy, że jest źle.

- Hm.

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- O, szlag! Chciał mi coś powiedzieć! Od początku chciał mi coś powiedzieć! A ja nie słuchałem!

- Zająłeś się pęcherzami hollowów... A może to były płuca?

- Zaraz ci wywlokę płuca przez pęcherz, Iba! Pomóż mi go przecknąć! Yumi! Yu-mi-chi-ka!

- Może polejemy go sake?

- Może jednak lepiej wodą...?

- Wodą? Żeby mu włosy zamokły? Czy ty chcesz umrzeć w kwiecie wieku?

- Niee, aż tak, to nie...

- Iiiiikkaku...

- Yumi, zbudź się w tej chwili! Co mi chciałeś powiedzieć? No co?

- Iiiiiikkaku...

- Szlag.

**Wyznania na łożu śmierci.**

- Ikkaku. Teraz, gdy stoimy wobec ostatecznej bitwy...

- No tak, już nie zdążymy na kolejną przed obiadem...

- Ikkaku! Wobec zguby stoimy!

- My JESTEŚMY zgubą, Yumi...

- A, prawda.

- No, to może zawołamy, żeby szybciej atakowali...?

- A oni przybiegną, jak zagwizdamy. Na pewno.

- Ci w zeszłym tygodniu przybiegli...

- Bo Kira na nich gwizdał. Sam bym pobiegł, jakby na mnie zagwizdał.

- Phi.

- W każdym razie, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, bo a nuż umrzemy i nie zdążyłbym ci powiedzieć?

- Trzeba było gadać za życia. Teraz będziemy się bić, a nie gadać!

- Ale ja muszę ci to powiedzieć. Oni zaraz tu będą, nasze życie zawiśnie na włosku...

- YUMI TY DRANIU! PRZECIEŻ WIESZ, ŻE NIE JESTEM ŁYSY!

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem...?

- Ale pomyślałeś.

- Skąd byś miał wiedzieć, co myślę?

- Yumi, czy tobie gorzej?

- Szykuję się na śmierć!

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś się na dobrą zabawę szykował.

- Ty wyglądasz, jakbyś się szykował na orgię!

- Oooo, zróbmy orgię.

- I rzeź.

- I masakrę.

- To piękny dzień na piękną jatkę.

- To po co pieprzysz głupoty?

- Bo chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Jeszcze więcej głupot? Dajże spokój, tak się cieszyłem na tę bitkę, a teraz mnie głowa boli od twojego gadania. Co z tobą nie tak?

- Aaa, o tym właśnie chciałem porozmawiać.

- Ale ja nie chcę!

- Jak to, sam pytałeś, co jest nie tak...?

- Weź mi nie gadaj żadnych bredni.

- Jesteś okrutny, Ikkaku.

- Poczekaj, aż podejdą, wtedy dopiero będę okrutny.

- Ale dla mnie jesteś okrutny! Gdybym leżał na łożu śmierci, też byś mi nie pozwolił się odezwać?

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy leżałeś na łożu śmierci, gęba ci się nie zamykała, to fakt. Ale nawet mnie to nie ruszyło, wiesz...?

- ... Nie?

- Tyle biadoliłeś, że trudno było uwierzyć, że możesz umrzeć. No i nie umarłeś.

- Taaak...

- Bałem się.

- A...

- Jak już to wszystko przeszło. Jak spojrzałeś w lustro. I jak przestałeś się w ogóle odzywać.

- A.

- Ale nie umarłeś!

- Nie umarłem.

- No.

- No.

- No, to dzisiaj tym bardziej mi nie wyskakuj z umieraniem! Jak tyle paplasz, to na pewno nie umrzemy.

- Ty nie musisz...?

- Znaczy, beze mnie chcesz umierać? Zaraz ci przyłożę i nie będzie trzeba czekać na tych popaprańców. Co cię tak zebrało?

- Bo jak ci dzisiaj nie powiem, to ci nigdy nie powiem.

- To mi nie mów.

- Ale ja chcę!

- To mi powiedz, niech ci będzie. Gadaj!

- Ale to nie takie proste...

- Powiedz prostymi słowami, żebym zrozumiał. I czemu to musi być akurat dzisiaj?

- Bo wczoraj się nie udało, ani przedwczoraj, ani przez parę ostatnich lat... I przedostatnich...

- Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że czasem nosisz perukę, to wiem.

- IKKAKU! TY DRANIU!

- Możemy już na nich zagwizdać?

- Czuję, że się zbliżają.

- A ja widzę i słyszę, że się zbliżają. Są dwa kroki od nas przecież!

- Mają przewagę liczebną!

- Co mają?

- Przewagę... Hmm.

- Nad nami? Przewagę?

- No, może nie mają. Ale jest ich dużo.

- Nas też jest dużo!

- No tak, to bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Taka stuosobowa garstka rzucona na pastwę naszej dwójki...

- Cieniasy.

- Tak, tak. Ci wczoraj to też były cieniasy. A ci z soboty to w ogóle jakieś pomyłki natury.

- Bo to były pomyłki natury! W sobotę przecież pomagaliśmy sprzątać bałagan w Oddziale Dwunastym.

- Ale, Ikkaku. Codziennie nowe wyzwania. Codziennie nowe walki.

- I dlatego warto rano wstawać!

- Dziś wstałeś w południe...

- Ja nie wstałem. Ja się nie kładłem.

- Niee, ty padłeś na deski i nie wstałeś aż do południa.

- Ale się nie kładłem.

- Nie, wcale. Ale może mnie posłuchasz przez chwilę, zanim umrę?

- Przecież nie umrzesz?  
- No, nie. Ale mógłbym...?

- Eeee? Po co?

- Żebyś mnie przez chwilę posłuchał!

- Znaczy, jak już byś był trupem, to bym niewiele słyszał... Zresztą, ja pierwszy będę trupem. Czemu ty pierwszy masz być trupem?

- Ikkaku.

- Czego?

- Ty jesteś jedyny.

- No. A ty jesteś drugi. Nas dwóch i cała masakra przed nami. Chodźmy się bić, potem mi powiesz, jak będziesz musiał.

- A, co tam...

/potem/

- Eee... Yumi?

- CZEGO?

- Nic ci nie jest? Nieźle cię dziabnął...

- Nieźle? Jakie nieźle? Kapitan mnie gorzej dziabnął szpikulcem do szaszłyków przy obiedzie! Ten słabeusz tutaj tylko mnie cmoknął w kolano.

- Eee... Yumi?

- Ikkaku, ruszże się!

- Ale, Yumi... Ja wiem, że... Ale... No... Możepójdziemycięopatrzyć?

- Coś ty powiedział?

- Niiiic, ja tylko pomyślałem... Przeciekasz...

- Ja nigdy nie przeciekam! Ja malowniczo krwawię! I nikt mnie nie będzie opatrywał w środku walki! Chodźmy, bo nam wybiją najlepsze zdobycze!

- ... Nie.

- COOOO?

- W złą godzinę gadałeś o tym umieraniu, szlag. Pójdziemy najpierw zrobić ci opatrunek.

- COOOOO?

- Tak zrobimy.

- NIE POTRZEBUJĘ OPATRUNKÓW!

- Tym razem potrzebujesz.

- BO CO?

- Booo... Boo... Bo ci krew rękaw uplamiła.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- No, to chodź już, żebyśmy szybko wrócili. A w ogóle, to miałeś zamiar mi coś powiedzieć?

- Mój rękaw! Mój mundur! Mój pas!

- Nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów...

- Moja hakamaaaa...

- Nie umrzesz. Nie umrzesz. Skoro jeszcze jęczysz, to nie umrzesz. No to już powiedz mi to coś tamtego...?

- Moja hakamaaa...

- Chyba się nigdy nie dowiem.

- Moja hakamaaa...

**Metoda na głoda**

- Tyle hollowów od rana... Powinniśmy przerwę zrobić.

- Na sake? Masz jeszcze sake?

- Nie, ale może... na przekąskę.

- Pieprzyć przekąskę, chodźmy się bić.

- Ale ja mam coś wyjątkowego do skosztowania...

- Sake? Masz jeszcze sake?

- Nie sake.

- Pieprzyć kosztowanie, chodźmy się bić.

- Nie, nie, robimy przerwę. Jak skosztujesz, zrozumiem.

- Pieprzyć zrozumienie! Nie chcę jeść!

- To nie do jedzenia, to do ssania...

- Daj to Yachiru, a nie mnie. Mnie możesz sake dać.

- To coś lepszego.

- Nie ma lepszych rzeczy od sake i morza hollowów.

- To jest lepsze.

- Pieprzyć lepsze, chodźmy się bić.

- Najpierw nas pożywię...

- Ty nas będziesz pożywiać, a tam nam stado ucieka!

- O, widzisz. Chciałbyś je pożreć...? Wyssać z nich energię...?

- Yumi, ty perwersie. Nie możemy ich po prostu zabić?

- To takie marnotrawstwo... Mogą się nam przydać do lepszych rzeczy...

- Na sake ich przerobisz?

- NIE NA SAKE!

- To ja nie chcę nic innego przekąszać, bierzemy się za hollowy i wracamy, dzisiaj Abarai stawia.

- Ikkaku, bo cię siłą nakarmię.

- Czym?

- Kwiatem mojej mocy...

- ZNOWU RUMIANEK I KOPER?

- Coś lepszego...

- Taaa, rumianek miał być lepszy od kopru, dziurawiec lepszy od rumianku, a lipa lepsza od wszystkiego. Jasne. NIE JESTEM GŁODNY!

- ... A jak ci obiecam na deser sake?

- Abarai mi da sake z piwnicy Kuchikich, a nie będę musiał żreć żadnych chwastów! Idę zabić tę hordę, a ty sobie ssij swój blekot.

- Blekot! BLEKOT! Moje kwiaty blekotem? Zabiję!

- I takiego cię lubię. Jak mnie złapiesz, to może nawet to zielsko zjem... Goń mnie!

- Teraz ci już nie dam! Jak tylko cię złapię, to... To ci na pewno nie dam moich kwiatów!

- I tak nie byłem głodny...

**11. Szczęśliwa 11, czyli Yachiru jest dobra na wszystko**

Kwatery Oddziału Jedenastego, późny wieczór

- Nieeee chcęęęę spaaaać... nie pójdę spać! Nie chcęęęęę!

- No dajże spokój, Yachiru... Nie będziesz miała siły rano iść z nami na polowanie... No śpijże już, Yachiru!

- Nieeee chcę! Chcę iść na spacer!

- Deszcz pada, jest noc... Śpij, śpij, oczka zmruż...

- A ja nie chcę! A ja nie będę!

- Ikkaku, do cholery, pomóż mi!

- Aaaa... Kotki dwa... Kici kici kotek, ma niebieską grzywę i hollowią maskę... Tralala, kici kicia...

- Co ty mruczysz, Ikkaku?

- Ćśś, improwizuję...

- A ja nie pójdę spać! Nie chcę spać! A on mi świeci głową po oczach! Nie będę spała!

- WCALE NIE JESTEM ŁYSY!

- Ciszej, durnoto! Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś łysy!

- Mogę powiedzieć! Nie śpię i mogę powiedzieć! Ikkaku jest łyyyyysyyyyy!

- Oooo, dosyć tego! Sam ją sobie usypiaj, kapitanie! Mam dość tego bachora!

- Ikkaku, bo ci krzywdę zrobię! Nie waż się mnie tu zostawiać samego!

- Ale co mam zrobić? Trzeba ją położyć spać!

- Nie pójdę spać! Nie będę spać! Chcę tańczyć! Zatańcz ze mną, Ken-chan!

- Nie mogę, jestem zmęczony...

- Jesteś nudziarz, Ken-chan! Najlepiej idź spać, a ja potańczę z Ikkaku!

- Ale ja też jestem zmęczony!

- Nudziarze! Nudziarze! Chcę tańczyć!

- Nie możesz teraz tańczyć, Yachiru. Pora spać!

- Nie chcę spać! Nie będę spać! Nie, nie, nie, nie!

- Czyżbyśmy mieli kryzys?

- YUMICHIKA!

- Yumi!

- Pawik, pawik! Pawik ze mną zatańczy!

- Yachiru, wstydź się. Tańczyłaś przez pół dnia w ogrodzie Kuchikich!

- To się nie liczy! Nikogo tam nie było!

- Gdyby tam nikogo nie było, to nikt by się nie dowiedział, że tańczyłaś... Mogłaś nie deptać klombów...

- Nudziarz z ciebie, Yumi. Chcę jeszcze tańczyć! Teraz, zaraz! Taaańczyć!

- Spać.

- Tańczyć!

- Spać.

- TAŃCZYYYYĆ!

- Rób coś, Yumichika... Zaraz dostanę kręćka normalnie.

- Ja z tobą, kapitanie, zawsze z tobą... Może zostawimy ją Yumiemu i się, emmm, ewakuujemy?

- Niezła myśl, niezła.

- Nudy! Nudy! Chcę tańczyć!

- A może jednak pójdziesz spać?

- Nie pójdę! Nie chcę!

- Yachiruuu... Już noc...

- I co z tego?

- Jak pójdziesz spać, opowiem ci bajkę.

- I tak mi opowiesz! Jak nie opowiesz, to będę krzyczeć!

- I tak krzyczysz.

- O żesz. To mamy ten, no, impuls!

- Impas...

- Ten tamten właśnie. I co teraz?

- Teraz ty przestaniesz krzyczeć i dasz się położyć do łóżka, a ja ci opowiem bajkę.

- Eeeee...

- Długą bajkę.

- A będzie w niej Ken-chan?

- Oczywiście! I Ikkaku też będzie. Pomogą mi opowiadać.

- Ale ja chciałam tańczyć...

- No, to musisz się dobrze wyspać, cały dzień tańczenia przed tobą!

- Nooo...

- Nooo?

- Ale ja chcę specjalną bajkę!

- Specjalną?

- No taką, taką jakąś! Wymyśl coś!

- Hmmm...

- No! Bo będę krzyczeć!

- Ayasegawa, niech to szlag, myśl prędzej, bo sam za chwilę zacznę krzyczeć!

- I ja też!

- Nooooo!

- Yachiru... Kapitanie... Ikkaku... Więcej luzu?

- Nie chcę luzu, chcę bajkę! Specjalną!

- Dawaj specjalną bajkę, albo będzie jatka!

- No!

- I ty przeciwko mnie, Ikkaku?

- Ona zawodzi tu od trzech godzin...

- CHCĘ MOJĄ SUPER BAJKĘ!

- Dobrze, już dobrze, Yachiru... Pokażę ci coś.

- A co, co, co?

- Ohoho...

- Co niby jej pokażesz?

- Co ty kombinujesz, Yumi?

- Chcieliście specjalnie, będzie specjalnie...

- Ooooo! To opowiadaj, opowiadaj!

- Ale najpierw się połóż do łóżeczka.

- Dobrze!

- Dobra...

- No, dobra...

- Ty nie musiałeś, Kapitanie... Ty też nie, Ikkaku.

- Bajka! Bajka! Bajka!

- Już, już. Więc – było sobie zanpakutou... Takie zwyczajne-nadzwyczajne zanpakutou... I było mu bardzo do twarzy w lazurach...

- E?

- Sakikurue, Ruri'iro Kujaku...

- OOOOOOOOO!

- No popatrz, tak się zagapiła, że się wreszcie zamknęła...

- Ej, popatrz, to faluje!

- To zanpakutou miało swojego Shinigami, któremu do twarzy było absolutnie we wszystkim, ale lubił kimona w śliwkowe pąki... I on sobie wędrował po świecie w towarzystwie jednego takiego, którego zaraz palnę po łapach za macanie...

- One mi coś robią, te gałęzie!

- Pnącza, łosiu, to są pnącza.

- Hi... Hihihi...

- Wędrowali sobie po świecie, dwaj Shinigami, z których jeden był piękny i młody, a drugi był razem z nim. A pewnego dnia spotkali wielkiego mężczyznę z małą dziewczynką...

- Keeeen... Chaaaaaan...

- To była jesień i mała dziewczynka była smutna, bo z drzew i krzewów opadły już dawno wszystkie kwiaty – całe Rukongai było szare i ponure. Więc żeby ją pocieszyć, Ken-chan, znaczy, tajemniczy wielki mężczyzna powiedział, że ponabija tym dwóm łebkom, znaczy, naszym dwóm bohaterom, trochę siniaków, żeby były jakieś kolory przynajmniej w tej szarzyźnie.

- Yhmmmm... Mchrrrr...

- A zwykłe-niezwykłe zanpakutou, które zaraz się zaciśnie na twoim gardle, Ikkaku, jak nie przestaniesz łaskotać, powiedziało wtedy, że jemu jesień nie straszna, i żeby mała dziewczynka się nie smuciła, bo dla niej zawsze i w każdą pogodę będą najpiękniejsze kwiaty.

- Doobra bajka... Dobra... Branoc...

- Dobranoc, kapitanie. Więc, zanpakutou rozwinęło szerzej swoje pnącza i jak nie rzuci się na Ikkaku...

- Ej! Za co?

- Macałeś. Zresztą, musi być puenta. Poświęcisz trochę reiatsu do puenty.

- Eej... Jakoś dziwnie się czuje... Co to jest? Co ono robi?

- Ono robi kwiaty.

- Eeee?

- O, proszę. Śliczny kwiatuszek. I tak magiczne zanpakutou podarowało małej dziewczynce najpiękniejszy kwiat, tu go położymy, może kapitan go nie zmiażdży, jak się zbudzi rano. Znowu będzie narzekał, że ma zakwasy po spaniu w łóżeczku Yachiru.

- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Ustać na nogach nie mogę po tej twojej bajce!

- Kropelka reiatsu i już narzekasz... A w ogóle, to ciszej, Yachiru śpi.

- No, racja. Rach-ciach i zasnęła! Po trzech godzinach marudzenia! Ty to Yumi jesteś prawdziwy czarodziej.

- Ktoś w tym Oddziale widocznie musi być...

koniec


End file.
